Vulnerable
by freechampismyotp
Summary: SWAN QUEEN! So Regina and Emma have been secretly dating, but why is Regina always the one to shy away from Emma's touch? *WARNING: Mention of sensitive subjects, don't like? Don't read, simple as! Might leave as a one-shot, might continue, let me know what you guys want!


**SHOULD I LEAVE THIS AS A ONE-SHOT OR SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

Emma and Regina had been secretly dating for almost 5 months.

In that time the closest they had come to sex was a peck on the cheek.

Emma loved Regina to the moon and back, and vowed to die waiting for Regina to be ready, nothing would ever make her coerce the woman into doing something she didn't want to do.

Regina had always been adverse to intimate contact, even with Henry, she quickly shied away, making up and excuse she needed to be doing something else.

But tonight Emma had finally captured her plum lips in her own pale ones, and Regina had done nothing to push her away.

Emma gently, slowly, carefully wrapped her arms around Regina, tugging the older woman ever so slightly closer. Emma ran her tongue delicately along the line in Regina's lips, the brunette gasping and inadvertently giving Emma entrance to her hot mouth.

But it was over all too soon, Regina started to shake in Emma's arms, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Regina, you're so beautiful…" Emma pulled backwards, giving Regina the bit of personal space she so obviously needed.

Regina closed her eyes, trying to push away Emma's hand which gently brushed her face, ridding her blushed cheek of the salty liquid which poured down.

When Regina usually pushed Emma away she took it, the blonde backing off, but today Emma wanted answers, and she wasn't going to leave until she got some.

"Regina, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Emma asked her girlfriend, pulling Regina back from the edge of the sofa, where she refused to stop from shuffling backwards. Regina was now uncontrollably sobbing, trying desperately to get out of Emma's grasp. "'Gina, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't have sex with you." Regina suddenly shouted, the whole room falling deadly silent, apart from Regina's violent sniffles.

"That's ok…" Emma reassured her, she wasn't in this relationship for the sex, and she could find other means of pleasuring herself. But there was no way she was going to take advantage of such a vulnerable and heartbroken woman like Regina. "We can kiss, we can cuddle and make out…" Emma reassured her, but stopped as Regina shook her head over and over.

"It's not fair Emma, I love you, I want to be with you, all of you." Regina sobbed, collapsing on Emma's chest but refusing to let Emma wrap her arms around her.

"Regina, tell me what's wrong?" Emma begged, seeing Regina this upset was making her upset.

"I was raped… For 12 years I was raped every single day…" Regina whispered, feeling a familiar sickness rising up her throat. "From when I was 18, to the day I killed Snow's Father, he took what he wanted, anywhere, everywhere…" Regina stopped as she suddenly threw up, surprised to feel Emma's comforting hands rubbing her back.

Emma felt nothing but sympathy and pride for Regina, this poor woman had kept this a secret for nearly 40 years, along with goodness knows how many more secrets, yet she had still powered on and made herself into the woman she was today.

Emma instinctively gathered Regina into her strong arms.

"It would hurt too much…" Regina sobbed, crying even harder as she saw the sick which now stained both her own and Emma's top. "I don't think I can ever have sex again, not after what he did…"

Regina paused as she realised they had entered the Master Bedroom.

Her body immediately stiffened and she refused to let Emma put her down.

"Please don't…" Regina whispered, curling her arms around herself.

"I'm not going to let you stay in sick covered clothes, 'Gina." Emma lowered Regina slowly to the floor, turning on the tap and cradling Regina close.

"Don't touch me, anywhere…" Regina sobbed, Emma knowing she didn't mean now, she meant when she was naked and vulnerable to Emma's touch.

"Shall I wait outside?" Emma questioned, waiting for Regina's reply that never came. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart, I absolutely promise, you have my word."

"I love you, Emma." Regina looked up at Emma who smiled, resisting kissing Regina's red, puffy face.

"I love you too." Emma nodded, then sitting in silence as the bath filled.

"Why don't you strip off and get in, I'll change my top and get you some clean clothes?" Emma offered, letting go of Regina who nodded slowly.

"Just knock before…" She whimpered.

"I will, I will." Emma reassured her.

Emma left the room, stripping off her top and spraying herself with deodorant, before pulling on one of her clean tops she kept in Regina's drawers, then ferreting through to find Regina a long sleeved top and joggers.

She then went back to the bathroom, making sure to knock on the door.

"Regina, it's me sweetheart." Emma called, waiting patiently for the reply.

"Ok." Regina's voice was barely there, Emma entering to find Regina with her knees up to her chest, shivering the tub.

"Oh baby…" Emma let her own tears slip down her face.

Emma knelt next to the bathtub, wishing she hadn't when Regina started to scream and cry.

Emma bravely decided to lift Regina from the bath, pulling her clothes on over her wet, naked body.

Regina finally scrambled free, running from the room and climbing onto the bed, pulling all of the blankets and duvets she could find on top of her.

Emma didn't dare touch her again, just watching as Regina's chest lifted up and down rapidly, trying to take in enough air.

"I'm not going to hurt you, shall I get you a cup of tea?" Emma suggested, completely at a loss as to what she should do.

"I want you to hold me…" Regina whimpered, Emma sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed. "But I don't want you to touch me, it's not fair." Regina sobbed, pushing her head into the pillows.

"Why don't you come and hug me?" Emma suggested. "Then it's your decision, Regina I hate seeing you in this much pain."

"He broke me and I don't think anyone can mend me." Regina crawled slowly into Emma's arms, feeling a unfamiliar safety in Emma's arms.

"I've got you now, I promise I won't let anything happen to you baby, nothing at all." Emma rocked Regina gently in her arms, no longer able to prevent herself from kissing the top of Regina's head

 **HOPE YOU LIKED MY INTERPRETATION OF VULNERABLE REGINA, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


End file.
